Holiday Cheer
by GoldenWheel
Summary: A Fiction for the holidays. It's nearing Christmas, and The gang is having lost more trouble with the weather and even more Problems with Blowhole than ever before. Humanized! R&R!  Sammi
1. Chapter 1

Here is a Special Holiday Fic. My Halloween one went down in the dirt -.- It's humanized, and I will except 3 Oc's in it ;D Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

It was nearing Christmas Day and the Penguin brothers were walking down New York City in the snow.

"Skippah, might I ask where are we going?" The shortest bother asked. He had short black hair in a neat fashion. His short bangs sat on his forehead, and his eyes were innocent and baby blue. He wore a dark green coat that fell down to his thighs and he wore black skinny jeans with blue and white converse.

"Well, young Private," the second shortest began. "We are going to visit our good friend, Marlene." He had sleek black hair that curved upward in the front and was cut short in the back. He wore a black jacket, similar to Private's and wore camouflage pants. On his feet, were black military boots. A smile was on his face, just above his deep blue eyes.

"Uh huh!" spoke the second tallest brother. He seemed as if he couldn't talk correctly and he had a scar on his face running from under his eye, to the bottom of his face, while it ran into his mouth. He wore a dark grey coat, similar to all the rest, and black baggy jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was in a Mohawk style, and it fell down to his forehead slightly. Behind him was a slightly taller brother. He had short black hair, and his short bangs were covering most of his forehead and he was wearing huge "nerd" glasses behind them were his calm ocean blue eyes. He wore a dark blue jacket, similar to all his brothers', and black skinny jeans, with blue and white converse.

Skipper stopped in place, making Rico and Kowalski bump into him. "Wait a second… Doesn't that person look quite familiar?" Skipper questioned.

Kowalski squinted a bit, then took out an abacus, moved a few beads around, and nodded. "Indeed, Skipper. She does look quite familiar…"

A female, a little bit shorter for her age, was walking across an empty street, carrying a huge box. They couldn't see her face, but she was wearing a long white jacket with four black buttons on the front, black skinny jeans with some tears on it, and black and white converse. They knew exactly who it was!

"Candy? Could that be you?" Private's innocent accent would make anyone go "aww". He smiled a little bit.

"Huh? Guys?" The women asked. She moved the box as she stepped on the sidewalk, right in front of them. Her hair was white and teased, with her bangs sapphire, and covering her left eye fully. She had Monroe, snake bite, eyebrow, and bridge piercings. "Wow, umm, hey Skipper. Where are you guys headed?" She has a slight French accent when saying "Where are" and "headed". She always tended to do that.

"Where are you headed with that box, solider?" asked a suspicious Skipper.

"The dumpster….where else?"

"Why would you throw away such a huge box?" asked a confused Private. And with that, Skipper delivered a slap to the back of the young brother's head. "Sorry, Skippah."

"So, Candy. What's in the box?" Skipper asked in a stern voice.

A/N Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger ^w^

Sorry the first chapter was short….Just did lots of description and whatnot…..can you guess what's in the secret box? O.o Tune in till next time!

~Candy (Sammi/Gold)


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I kept you all waiting long enough for the surprise….. It could be a let down, or maybe not!**

**Alright, I'll use Annie, Jessie, and Rose. Thanks for offering :3 Just Pm me they're info humanized, and personality towards the others, and I'll add them in when the time's right! *cough* nextchapter *cough cough* xD**

Chapter 2: (3rd person POV)

"So, what's in the box, Candy?" Skipper narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"To be honest… I have no clue."

"Then… why are you carrying it? Who is it from?" Skipper was full of questions.

"That's nothing you need to know. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go to-"and with that, Candy slipped on ice and the box landed right on her. "Ow…."

Private's eye slightly widened when he got an idea. "Skippah! Could we help her? Please? After all, we are passing the delivery office."

"Sure, we can help her… IF! She tells us who she's delivering for," he looked down at Candy, and she seemed very annoyed.

"The box is crushing my….*cough* lungs…" Candy coughed from under the heavy box. Rico stepped up to the fallen female and picked the box up without a struggle. Kowalski stretched out a hand to help her up; She accepted it, and he pulled her up like she weighed nothing. She brushed off some snow before speaking. "Thanks…*cough*."

"Alright, so… who are you delivering for?" Skipper narrowed his eyes once more. Candy just roll her eyes.

"Well, if you really want to know, it's from Dr. Blowhole, and I have no clue whatsoever what's inside. But whatever it is, it's pretty heavy," Candy stretched her arms and let out a small chuckle. She placed a hand on her hip, "Where are you guys headed?"

"We're headed to Marlene's!" shouted a gleeful Private. He clapped in joy, but the sound was faint because of his thick mittens. In fact, he was the only one with mittens or gloves at all.

"Cool. Can you guys help me carry this box while you pass by the delivery office?"

Private looked at his leader with widened eyes filled with joy, and innocence. "Alright, I guess," spoke the leader.

The group walked up a couple blocks, crossed four intersections, and almost (or kind of did) got hit by a bus. As the group was walking down a crossing path, a bus drove up, and almost (it sort of did) hit Candy, but hit the brakes in time, almost. The front of the bus hit Candy with enough force to bruise her arm. A lot. She just ignored the pain, and kept walking alongside the four brothers.

Skipper happened to notice her bridge piercing as he turned to talk to her. "Is that a new piercing?"

"What? This one?" Candy touched the bridge piercing, and accidentally pushed it on one side, causing a small drop of blood to appear. "I just got it before I had to deliver this." She wiped away the little blood.

(Arriving at the Delivery Office)

"Alright, thanks you guys," Candy said sweetly.

"We should start off again, come on boys," directed Skipper.

"Skipper! Don't be a scrooge. It's almost Christmas!" giggled Candy.

Skipper turned around and looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" and with that, Candy grabbed the brothers into a group hug. Skipper has a small pain in the back of his head, then it quickly faded away. They stood a while, then broke.

"Bye!" Candy waved as the brothers started walking off. Candy had an evil smirk on her face, and knew something that Skipper did not. She carried the box inside, sent it in, and walked down the streets alone. Walking, then stopping in front of a building, Candy took out a walkie-talkie. She pressed a button and spoke into the speaker. "Are you in, Blowhole?"

"Affirmative. Did you complete your missions?" the voice on the other line answered.

"Aye. Missions delivery and test sample were completed without any flaws," She spoke in a very sweet and harmless voice as she fiddled with the hair sample in a plastic bag from a certain brother.

**A/N: Innocent and sweet, no. Evil and violent, yes. That's Candy for you.**

**P.s. Bridge piercing is a piercing your get in the bridge of your nose, from one side, into the skin and in between the bones and out the other side. It's very painful, especially when you just get it, and push it in on one side. **

**~Candy (Sammi/Gold)**


End file.
